


【道林格雷的画像/The Picture of Dorian Gray】One kiss to save all (Dorian&Basil)

by HAZEL_STARLING



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M, 以及如何追逐美, 当他们都勇敢地迈出了那一步, 爱能打败宿命性的悲剧吗, 美本身
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZEL_STARLING/pseuds/HAZEL_STARLING
Summary: 我实在无法接受原作里道林杀死巴兹尔的剧情。我希望他们能在一开始就把话说明白，在亨利引诱道林堕落之前，这样所有人都能被拯救，包括剧院的女演员，还有后来无数被道林毁掉的年轻人。





	【道林格雷的画像/The Picture of Dorian Gray】One kiss to save all (Dorian&Basil)

亨利勋爵=勋爵=哈利

“假如你乐意的话，格雷先生，我们可以一起去歌剧院。”亨利勋爵靠在门边，饶有兴趣地打量着道林·格雷，这个不久之前才意识到自己的美的年轻人，因突如其来感知到的青春、感官上的刺激和亨利勋爵大谈特谈的享乐主义而惊异，他的眼睛焕发出一种极亮的光，他的眼睑微微颤抖着，仿佛第一次窥见世界上那些引人堕落的罪恶，这一切都是勋爵向他揭示的。_只有感官才能拯救灵魂，就像只有灵魂才能拯救感官。_窗外夏季的鲜花还在不知疲倦地散发出浓郁的香气，这些紫丁香，这些铁线莲茎上的星状花序，这些粉色和白色的山楂花与纤细优雅的雏菊，它们一如既往地受着微风与阳光的抚弄。但在道林看来，就连花儿们也在对他低语：“什么都别错过！尽情地生活吧，不要浪费你的美！”

亨利勋爵的一番话在这年轻人心中所激发的感情，不亚于最优美动听的乐段或最伟大的乐章引起的全神贯注的迷醉。言语的力量类似于音乐。但是语言有时却比音乐更为强大，因为话语的目的性更明确清晰，而同一段音乐在不同的人眼前描绘的图像很可能是截然不同的。亨利勋爵用他慵懒的语调、富于表现力的手势和刻意选择的浪漫的词语来蛊惑道林·格雷，他微笑地注视着几乎坐立不安的小伙子，就像等待毒液发挥它的麻痹作用的斑纹蝮蛇。

巴兹尔·霍华德看上去并非对他朋友身上发生的变化一无所知。他也许觉察到了什么：画家在接近完成的画作上添了最后几笔，向道林的方向投来担忧的一瞥。他侧身，竖起耳朵，想要听听哈利和道林的谈话。

“今天晚上剧院有《罗恩格林》，你确定不想来吗？”这是哈利低沉悦耳的声音，紧接着他又听见了道林还未脱去少年稚气的嗓音：

“好吧，坦白来说，我确实想和你去剧院，但是——”

“但是道林和我今天晚上要一起吃晚餐，对不对？”巴兹尔一下子从背对着他们的扶手椅中跳起来，走到两位年轻人面前。他的语气中有种烦躁不安的情绪，而这显然不是由于夏日的炎热引起的。

道林·格雷抬头迷惑地看了他一眼，金黄色头发随着这一个动作轻轻晃了晃，“亨利·沃顿勋爵是我的新朋友。”他解释道，而亨利露出一个得意洋洋的微笑：“看样子你得一个人吃晚饭啦，我亲爱的巴兹尔。”

“可我们说好了的！”巴兹尔受伤地嚷嚷，“你难道忘记我们的约定了吗？”

“我没有忘，我只是——我只是累了，巴兹尔，”道林叹了口气，“当我和你待在一起的时候，我有时会感觉你离我太远了，就好像——”他的手在半空中做了个无力的手势，“——好像你眼中的我仅仅只是个模特，一个画布上的人像或某种虚幻而易碎的东西。你把我比作安提诺乌斯和阿多尼斯，叫我'美的化身'，可是我既不是这些名字中的任何一个也不喜欢你这么称呼我。你觉得我美，然而再过五年、十年或十五年，等我的脸上出现第一道皱纹，头发出现第一根银丝时，那时你就不会再把我认作是你的朋友了吧。你为了艺术什么都能牺牲、什么都能视而不见。我有时候真怕你，巴兹尔，是你用带了魔力的画笔把我正值青春的容貌刻画得完美无瑕，也是你教我嫉妒起自己。这是多么可怕啊！”

他一边说着，一边用右手无意识地梳弄着自己的长发，道林眼中的亮光更炽烈了，当他说着这番话时，那目光简直好像能把画家的灵魂都穿透似的。然而，巴兹尔只觉得他有点儿忧郁，与他平日里开朗明快的性格并不相符。

还差最后一步，亨利勋爵兴致高昂地想，这个可爱的小伙子就会完完全全地改变信仰，皈依另一位神祇了。而他将尽自己所能地对他施以影响，培养他，引导他，为他打开一个全新的美妙世界。

勋爵清了清嗓子，打破了这阵沉默： “我必须声明，我无意于强迫道林·格雷先生毁约。既然他已经与我们亲爱的霍华德有约在先，那么也许我该放弃我的邀请了。”

他这一招以退为进奏效得很快。年轻人摇了摇头：“我坚持和你一起。勋爵先生，歌剧几点钟开始？”

亨利·沃顿对他报以微笑：“不需要着急，我们不赶时间。在去那儿之前，也许你我还能乘马车去公园转转。”

“_**看在我对你怀着的爱的份上，道林！**_”巴兹尔忍不住用痛苦的声音喊道，他焦躁地在画室里踱来踱去，似乎很想挡到两人之间，“还有你，哈利，我真是搞不懂为什么你非要说服他跟你一块儿出去。你明知道我不放心。你会把他带坏的，哈利，我请求你不要这么做。”

勋爵诚恳地说：“因为他长得美嘛。我喜欢把美的事物据为己有。当我拥有它们，美就变成了永恒。是不是这样，格雷先生？”

道林没有说话。巴兹尔对他说：“你瞧，哈利只是想独占你，而我喜爱你，你是我灵感的最大来源，是我——”

“噢，别对我谈什么'灵感'了！”金发的年轻人突然激动地叫了起来，“我恨你的灵感，巴兹尔！我也恨你和你那些愚蠢的画。灵感来源！听上去多么冠冕堂皇！好像你需要我只是因为那些不值一提的东西似的。难道你只把我当作一台能为你提供源源不断的素材的机器吗？你根本就不关心我和我的感受！”

巴兹尔·霍华德被道林言辞激烈的指控惊呆了。他愣在了原地，像一座石头做的雕像。道林·格雷气得胸膛一起一伏，他的面颊爬上了红晕，平时温和漂亮的蓝眼睛此刻如同两簇蓝色的火焰。亨利勋爵是他们当中唯一冷静的人，他看看气愤的道林·格雷，又看看画家，一语道出了真相：

“巴兹尔，这孩子对你单相思呢。”

道林的脸倏地涨红了。

亨利望着天花板喃喃道：“老兄，我真羡慕你啊。连他这样世间仅有的美少年都对你倾心，我怎么就没有这种福气呢？”他感到自己已经错失了赢得道林灵魂的机会。

“我不——我不知道，”巴兹尔结结巴巴地说，“我没有想到——”他话没说完，道林·格雷就已经冲出了画室，他在室内一刻也待不下去了。花园里的景色迷人，可他根本无心欣赏。他又羞又恼，不仅害怕面对巴兹尔，更害怕面对自己突然迸发的强烈感情——他从来没有意识到自己对画家竟如此在意，而对方只看重他的外貌的念头又如此令人难以忍受。那是何等的肤浅、何等的庸俗！

现在道林明白了：他要的比巴兹尔的友谊多得多。事实通常是这样的，一旦两个年纪相仿的年轻人相遇，并且两人又刚好都性格随和、快活，心地善良，那么他们之间就一定会产生友情；而假若其中的一位是艺术家，一位是英俊的少年，也就是说，一位代表美本身，另一位则追逐美，那么我们几乎可以肯定，一些不同寻常（或者也可以说是注定会产生）的情感将在他们两人中蔓延生长。至于由谁跨过这一条线，有时是陷入狂热的爱的画家，而在另一些时候，由于崇拜在被崇拜者身上的投射与映象，情况恰恰相反。这又有谁能够解释清楚呢！

过了没多久，巴兹尔也追着道林来到了花园，他在一株栎树下找到了年轻人。亨利勋爵识趣地没有跟出来。

道林·格雷听到了背后放轻的脚步声，他转过身，眼睛发红，说话时带了点儿鼻音： “巴兹尔，忘了我说过的那些话吧，我为之前的失礼向你道歉。我不该这么冲动的。”

“我不能忘记这个，”巴兹尔却说，他的语速很快，道林看见他脸上渗出了汗水，从过长的鬓角顺着脸颊滑下来，他似乎急于想证明什么，“而你，我亲爱的朋友，难道就打算这样轻易地否认自己的感情吗？我相信你是真心实意的，请别收回你说过的话，道林，应该道歉的人是我，是我在与你相处时太过看重我的作品，以至于有时忘记了你。我承认，这是我的错误。但是你对我来说绝不止是阿多尼斯或那喀索斯一样过于虚幻的人物，我知道你除却外表以外和他们毫无相似之处，道林，你就像夏天，像山茶花，蜂蜜或者火焰，像一个咒语。我看见你时会想起藤蔓之类的东西。你的眼睛比天青石美，嘴唇的边缘如同琥珀，鼻梁和额头宛如象牙，任何一张画都无法与你相比。”

“我怎么会爱那些画甚于爱你呢？”

道林怔怔地看着巴兹尔，仿佛第一次真正看见他，他感到紫色的风从身边抚过，他从来没有听画家说过这样直白热烈的话，也从没想过那些凝视之下还能有什么更深的感情。他不知道巴兹尔同时也经受着折磨和痛苦，将全部的狂热投入在一张画像上，面对道林时却怯于表达自己。他往前迈了一小步，颤抖着问：

“你爱我吗？”

“爱你！”巴兹尔摇了摇头，声音中满是柔情，“不，我不爱你；我崇拜你！我崇拜你古老而年轻的天神模样，却没注意到你值得更多。我把你比作其他人，却忽略你本身高尚温柔的品格。我从前是那样的一个傻瓜。”他握住道林的手，“现在我仍然崇拜你身上的美，但也爱着道林·格雷。”

道林微微抬起头凑近了他，两人的嘴唇在中途相遇。他们忘我地亲吻，直到品尝到五月空气中的甜美；花香从草地上冉冉升起，弥散在整个园子里。

当巴兹尔和道林回到室内时，亨利勋爵好好地打量了他们一番，他无不戏谑地说：

“我假设你们刚才度过了一个美好的下午。”看到道林和巴兹尔相视而笑的样子，他皱了皱鼻子，“停在这儿，我不想听任何细节。”

“我们决定一起去威尼斯度假，”道林说，他的眼中闪着喜悦的光，“我和巴兹尔，我们决定了，到法国，意大利，希腊或者随便什么其他国家去。远离肮脏的伦敦，呼吸异国的空气。”

“是的，”巴兹尔补充道，“哈利，因为你是我们共同的朋友，所以请先为我们保密。我得花好多时间处理家里的事。”他吻了吻道林，“噢，还有，这幅画我必须得留在这儿了。它令人不安。再说了，我拥有比画像更好的东西。如果你想要，就拿走吧。”

“什么？”亨利勋爵大叫，“这幅画是杰作！我不允许你这么轻率地对待它。道林怎么会同意你这么做？”

“事实上，是的。”格雷轻松地说，“并且是我要求亲爱的巴兹尔把它放在英国的，我不习惯带着它旅行。你也知道——”他看着巴兹尔，微笑了起来“——我们的关系现在改变了。这部分也许还应该归功于你呢，勋爵先生。”

哈利躺在沙发上一动不动，甚至什么也不想说。他含着根雪茄点着了火，挺后悔自己之前愚蠢地说出了道林的心思。他不仅没能向年轻的格雷先生介绍自己的生活，还差不多失去了巴兹尔这个朋友。

但是，不管亨利勋爵怎么想，道林和巴兹尔还是会一起到明眸的威尼斯去，坐在船头涂成银色的平底船里，倾听暮色中的船歌。就像诗句里写的那样：

_亚得亚里海中的维纳斯，在水面露出白里透红的躯体， _

_胸部淌下珍珠般的水滴，背衬着半音符的乐曲，_

_ 蔚蓝色的碧波掀起了穹窿，像圆圆的乳房高高耸起， _

_合着轮廓完美的乐章，发出爱的叹息， _

_轻舟泊岸留下我，缆绳套上圆柱， _

_在粉红色正门前，我登上大理石阶梯。 _

Fin.

结尾部分的诗句是原著里的。

**Author's Note:**

> 亨利勋爵：等下我怎么记得剧情不是这么安排的？？？我的戏份哪去了？？？


End file.
